Lover of a Bookman
by FireArtist
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are together but Lavi doesn't know all about Yuu's past. On a mission where he's severely injured Lavi wants to know what's going on with his Yuu-kun, but will he get his wish? Kanda/Lavi Yuvi slash
1. First mission

Disclaimer:all I own are ripped posters and a coffee machine..DGM...isn't one of

**Plot Summary; **

* * *

Kanda glanced around the platform where due to the hour, very little was happening. With the clock signalling just before 5 o'clock, only a few haggard and stumbling train officials were in the vicinity along with a few straggling passengers who couldn't afford a better timed train ticket.

Leaning against the bone white ceramic wall, arms crossed and eyes closed, Kanda tried to remain unffected by the jubilant presence beside him that threatened to terminate what calm could fill his day. Then again, with such a simple mission after battling Noah and level 4's, he could perhaps regard this as more vacation time with light workouts in the form of Akuma battles for Innocence. Smirking at the thought, he was brought out of his musings by two things. One the sharp pierce of a train whistle indicating an arrival. The second, a moronic redheaded exorcist that had apparently forgotten where they were and stumbled into him when the suprising noise occurred.

Not only was he annoyed at the pain in his healing ribs as Lavi's bony shoulder connected with a particularly sore point (what had been stripped flesh mere hours ago) but the hand that had 'accidently' gripped his arse in an attempt to gain balance. Knowing that the bookman rarely did things by accident he concluded that the usagi was a pervert and so must die...painfully. But that would ruin the strange calm mood he had placed himself in and so decided that for ONCE, he would simply threaten him, calmly, which now that he thought about it, would unnerve Lavi more.

Smirking, showing a hint of sharp fanglike teeth, he turned to the redhead that for some reason was still grasping his arse.

"Lavi...usagi..if you don't stop touching me, i will slowly disembowel you, not with Mugen, but with my bare hands...ne?"

Lavi, finding this side of Yuu-chan very disturbing immediately let go and straightened, but still pressing his luck with a whiny "Yuuuu-chaan!" plastered on the end.

But at this point the reason they were at the station disembarked and so Kanda simply strode away from the whining rabbit in order to get this ordeal over with. Komui had sent him and the usagi-baka to retrieve some innocence in France, but the finder that was meant to escort them and show them where it was located disappeared. Finding his notes, they had the approximate location but apparently, according to Komui, needed another Finder sent over in replacement. Komui had also mentioned that this finder was a new recruit, which was even worse for Kanda as he hated incompentancey which ususally came with new, uncertain recruits.

He spotted the desert beige of the Finder's uniform and weaved through the quick moving crowd, leaving Lavi to his whinging. Lavi, seeing his precious Yuu's attention was elsewhere, immediately rushed after him to recapture it...

* * *

**Finder's P.O.V. ...**

As Samuel stepped off the train, he looked around for the Exorcists that he had to protect. Yes he meant protect. Samuel was around 35, but was already a father, and when he found out about this war, he knew that he must do something to protect his dear family. So he enlisted and had been on one other mission with an exorcist, a Miss Lenalee Lee. He was horrified that such a delicate little girl was allowed to participate in such a war, Innocence bearer or not. He therefore made a promis to himself that he would protect all Exorcists from danger. Though this hadn't worked with Lady Lee, as she had rushed off and completed the mission without him. He had heard explosions in the distance but assumed that it couldn't have involved such a delicate girl such as Lady Lee. Women were not meant to fight in wars, he knew that, and so concluded that her part was merely gathering Innocence.

He glanced around the train station for the Exorcists and saw a flash of the silver cross emblem. It was attatched to the prettiest girl he ever saw, that or the most androgynous man. Lengthy raven hair that swirled around her, bangs that crossed dark blue eyes, and an angular, delicate face. Such a face was never meant for violence nor war.

'What sort of people are recruiting in this order that such beauties have to fight?' he thought. As she reached him, she looked him up and down. Then crossed her arms and 'che'd'. Frowning, as this was hardly ladylike behaviour, but passing it off as shyness, he smiled and extended his hand.

"Samuel at your service.." He smiled charmingly, hoping to gain a reaction to his gentlemanly ways, perhaps a blush or a flirty smile? But the Lady just glared and nodded before turning and looking to her left.

'Aah,' he thought seeing another Exorcist exit from the crowd, 'the other Exorcist.' He was a tall man, with an eyepatch and a black bandana holding up jaggedly cut red hair. Samuel could see a tiny hammer attached to the man's thigh, but hoped that this wasn't his Innocence. Imagine, battling an Akuma with such a small weapon! At least the Lady's Katana, though unsuitable for such a delicate woman, was of merit. This Exorcist must not be very adept, Samuel snidely thought, if his weapon can't even break a pebble.

However, he still smiled at the Exorcist, moving his still outstretched hand to the redhead and beamed when his hand was grasped and shaken.

"Hi, I'm Lavi and this is Yuu Kanda. Call 'im Kanda or he'll chop your head off!" Joked the redhead now named Lavi.

Samuel blinked and blurted, " Isn't she a woman?"

...Then came the menacing, choking aura from Exorcist he had presumed was a lady. He turned to apologise but stopped at the feeling of steel against his throat. Eyes wide he glanced at the now unsheathed Katana that was slowly pressing into his throat, finally drawing blood. The blade seemed to shine brighter at this, as did the bloodthirsty look in the now obviously masculine face.

A smooth, deep, _manly_, incredibly angry voice sounded,

"I. Am. NOT. A WOMAN."

Nodding meekly he babbled apologies and reminded himself to never think of Exorcists as weak again, seeing the raw power of this delicate looking man.

Hearing becoming fainter, the last thing he saw was the redhead laughing while placing his arm around the furious man's shoulders this image staying with him until all went black...

* * *

**Lavi's p.o.v. ...**

Lavi couldn't stop laughing.

"Did you see his face? I thought he was gonna piss himself!" cackled the redhead before looking slightly more serious (well, as seriously as he could get).

"But really Yuu did you have to make him faint! Now we have to take him back to the Inn ourselves." Lavi pouted as he thought of having to carry the man all the way back to the Inn, as no wayin hell would Yuu stoop to carrying a mere finder.

But his lotus blossom (personal nickname that the man had NO idea about, lest Mugen make sharp aquaintance with his neck) merely smirked wolfishly before turning to a gaping train official that had been standing nearby with the finder's belongings.

"YOU."

The official snapped to attention, obviously terrified of the Japanese teen.

"You will take this man to the main office and when he wakes up, direct him to the Guildhall Inn."

The official started to protest at this, but the caught sight of the emblem on their uniforms and with wide eyes, nodded meekly.

Lavi snickered at the bored expression on his Yuu-kun's face as he sharply turned and stalked off. He smiled brightly at the bewildered train guard and waved before chasing after his beloved Yuu.

As he grasped Yuu's hand and pulled him towards the exit his mind rushed with facts. Like the facts that Samuel's gaze had lingered on Kanda causing irritation in the bookman's heart, or that when he looked at Nyoibo it was with a hint of humour at the size of it also annoying the blindness of this particular finder. But he was pulled out of his thoughts when the hand he was clinging to disappeared. Stopping he turned to look around when the butt of Mugen collided with his head.

Rubbing it and pouting comically, "Yuu-chan!Why would you be so mean to your one and only!", he cried, dodging the strike that came with that proclamation.

"Don't say such things in public Baka!"

Yuu had that adorable scowl on his face, the one where he was angry but not furious and so couldn't decide whether or not to release Mugen, causing him to have this adorable look of suspicion on his face.

Switching to Japanese, Lavi said, "_Shikashi, watashi wa Yuu-kun ga daisuki!" _which brought a focused, almost embarassed look in his Yuu's face.

Eyes narrowing at the crowd, Lavi whispered in Yuu's ear, "_Mata, watashi wa anata ga nihongo de hanasu toki, sore wa hijō ni sekushīda sore o aisuru. Saido, yū no subete ga sekushīdesu. Anata wa okotte iru baai wa tokuni. Kanda yūnode, watashi wa shite kudasai, anata no te o hoji dekimasu ka?"_

Thin black eyebrows rose, and suprisingly his Yuu leaned forward and whispered delicately in his ear, hot breath curling around the lobe, lips tickling the black hoop in his ear.

"_Mase kanōsei, akairo mimi usagi_."

And with that the smirking Samurai strode off in the direction of the Inn leaving an extremely red faced usagi.

'Yuu-chan is sexy..sexy but Evil..so Evil..' Lavi thought, before drifting off into..ahem..._daydreams_ of his beloved samurai, his bookman mind taking over and leading him to the correct Inn, stopping on front of Yuu's room...

**Normal p.o.v. ...**

Picking the simple lock of the Inn's door, Lavi sneaked into the room adjacent to his (Kanda's).

Yuu was changing, his Exorcist coat hung up by the door, and clad in only a pair of black trousers and the bandages he wore to cover up his curse tattoo. As he put on a sleeveless black turtleneck, arms only partially through the holes, Lavi pounced.

Arms wrapped expertly round the samuari's upper chest, while long legs tied themselves round the Japanese's middle.

"YUU-CHAN!" He cried laughing, as the Japanese man froze and a black aura surrounded him. Pulling the cloth constricting his arms sharply downwards and dislodging the redheads arms, making Lavi slip to the floor with a thump, Kanda turned and bopped the bookman on the head

"Baka usagi, next time i'll cut your head off!" Kanda growled, smoothing his shirt before stepping on the bookmans head on the way to the door. "Don't do such imbecilic things while I'm changing."

"But Yuu-chan..." Lavi pouted, turning to stare soulfully at the retreating Japanese.

Kanda sighed sharply. "Just because I gave you permission to say my personal name, doesn't mean I won't strangle you for using that demeaning honorific."

And with that and a well placed glare, he exited the room to search for the Innocence and return home, away from annoying bookmen lovers and incompetant Finders. Though as he felt the redheads presence behind him, hand subtlely linking with his own without a sound, maybe annoying bookmen lovers weren't so bad...

Review please with critical (nice) feedback

Also to those MANY. many people who don't know Japanese fluently (myself being almost one of them) here are the translations:

_"Shikashi, watashi wa Yuu-kun ga daisuki!"_ -"But I love Yuu-kun!" (-kun is a honorific for a male friend)

_"__Mata, watashi wa anata ga nihongo de hanasu toki, sore wa hijō ni sekushīda sore o aisuru. Saido, yū no subete ga sekushīdesu. Anata wa okotte iru baai wa tokuni. Kanda Yūnode, watashi wa shite kudasai, anata no te o hoji dekimasu ka?" -"_Also, I love it when you talk in Japanese, it's very sexy. Then again, all of Yuu is sexy. Especially when you're angry. So Kanda Yuu, may I hold your hand, please?"

_"Mase kanōsei, akairo mimi usagi_." _-"_not a chance, red rabbit."


	2. Investigation

Chapter Two; the usual stuff disclaimer, funny and witty repertoire and that jazz, on with the writing!

Just looked over chapter one and there are still a few mistakes..when i can be bothered i will fix them but i don't have the energy at the moment even as i write an entirely new chapter...ain't i a stinker? XD

Kanda gazed boredly at the pockmarked building they were inspecting. As he logged the slightly larger than normal bullet holes-a sure sign of an akuma attack-he noticed a pile of ominous black ash just inside the entryway to the abandoned apartment block, out of reach of the dim wind that had picked up, scattering leaves and hair about respectively. So at least one casualty, probably a squatter from the state of the building, or wannabe detective punk caught 'investigating' the supposedly haunted building. Kanda sighed but strode forward into the atrium, dust muffling his already stealthy boots; two more piles of ash, one scattered part way up a peeling wall. Alert to any sign of movement, he found himself glaring at the obtuse movements of Lavi, who was crouching down to inspect one of the death mounds.

"I think it should be only one akuma, coming from the spray of bullets and positions of ashes." Lavi called, still prodding the ash mound curiously.

Kanda grunted in aknowledgement; sometimes Lavi reminded him why he even tolerated his presence.

Then he felt an arm slip round his waist. Then again, maybe not.

OIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO IOIOIOIO

Police Officer Ted Bohren p.o.v.

IOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIOOIOOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIO IOIOIO

As Ted strolled down the street, leisurely striding towards his post at keeping curious eyes away from the murder scene, he found his lollygagging had let some hooligans in. Cursing a the sight of an open door and voices, he sped up and puffed out his chest, authoritative voice coming out as he entered the building, surveying the scene. It was strange, to say the least.

In front of him was a young man, in his late teens; tall, lithe, long dark hair, classically good features focusing around a rather foreboding scowl that was directed at himself. The youth was wearing stranger garb still; a long black jacket with silver trim, high boots, and was carrying what looked like a rather disconcertingly well-used sword.

Behind the commanding teen, standing tall in his imposing wrath was a blob; a red accented, quivering blob wearing a green .

"Well, now," Started Ted, frowning at the human shaped being in front of him, "What's all this?"

The dark haired boy stared, eyes flicking to his general area before, Ted fumed as he noticed, he dismissed the _officer of the LAW_ and turned slightly to the quivering shape on the floor.

"That's enough grovelling; i know you're not as nearly in pain as you seem to be right now idiot so get up before I make your pseudo-injuries a reality."

Within a few seconds the blob had sprung up and formed itself into an actual human being; slightly taller than the other, with choppy red hair and a similar sort of...uniform? A wide grin had plastered itself to the face of the post-blob, which grew even wider when the human previously know as 'blob' addressed the severely irritated and confused bobby,

"Ah, hello! You must be the person whose watch it is, right? We're from the black order; we're taking over this investigation due to priority, seniority and foreknowledge of the weapon and killer in question. Alright with you? Great! Of course you can stay!" The redhead chuckled as he led a bewildered Ted to the door.

"But we need to conduct our investigation in secret, you know, special unerstand right?Right!"

Ted found himself nodded at everything the guy was saying, even though his superior hadn't mentioned anything to him about special interests in this case, and the teen shouldn't be old enough to be even the the force, let alone a special branch despite all the films about stuff like that! He also should have had identification for his branch and proof of his claims...this all went out the window as he struggled to keep up with what the guy was even saying, let alone dispute what was being spewed at him!

So, Ted Bohren, senior constable of the City of Porvora*'s constabulary, station four, was led out of his own post be a ragmouthed teenager with a giant smile.

Inside the building...

Kanda raised his eyebrows as Lavi shut the door and smirked in triumph.

"I always knew your propensity to shoot your mouth of at amazing speeds would come in handy someday."

Kanda monotoned, eyes sharp as Lavi's smirk grew at the half-compliment.

"Yuu baby, you should see what else it could do."

...Maybe it was time for the 'quivering blob' to make its own quick 're-appearance'.

*Anyone who gets what this is from is 1cool and 2sad. BOTH AT THE SAME TIME! impossible you say?! I am living proof!¬¬!if you want to review that would be faboo, but mostly i want to hear what YOU want to happen. both because i'm interested and because i'm .ARSE!

Also by 'bobby' to all you non-englishers out there (meaning most of you) A 'bobby' is a nickname for a police officer.


End file.
